Eye lenses in the form of intraocular lenses have an optical part, to which commonly a haptic part connects. With the haptic part the intraocular lens is retained in the capsular bag of the eye. The optical part can be configured in manifold ways, in order to be able to correct the corresponding defects of vision in a human eye. In this connection the surfaces of the optical part can be configured to be spheric or aspheric. Also toric eye lenses are known.
Especially in the case of very complex surface shapes of the optical part the manufacturing of the eye lens is difficult and complex. The manufacturing tool needs to be positioned extremely precisely on the lens material, in order not to generate any undesired shapes, which then would impair the optical properties of the lens.
Since, however, there are limits to the manufacturing process with such tool with regard to the theoretically determined and calculated eye lens with respect to the generation of such an explicit optimum, this has to be taken into account. Accordingly in practice frequently problems occur in the case of very jagged or discrete steps on the surface of the optical part during manufacture. This is because here very large accelerations occur on the manufacturing tool, which may lead to corresponding problems in the material processing of the eye lens.